My Red High Heels
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: This is probably isn't my best one shot, but here it is. Please review. Pairings: StarxRobxSpeedy


Here is my other one shot. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and "My Red High Heels" by Kelli Pickler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire's POV

I set on my bed waiting on Robin.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself. He was supposed to be here two hours ago. This had been the second week in a row that he had blew me off. I stood up and said to myself, "I'm going out tonight. Without Robin." I walked over to my radio and turned it on and the song playing was Red High Heels. I began to sing along with the song.

Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels 

I pulled out a red tank top with a dark blue mini skirt and some red high heels.

"Well I have to have someone to go with out on the town with." I muttered and picked up the phone and dialed Speedy's number.

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
You said still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said watch yourself, baby  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

"Okay, thanks Speedy." I said and hung up. He said he would pick me up. I put on my clothes and strapped on my red high heels. I heard a car honk and I walked out of my room.

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels

I walked down to the OPS Room and past Robin who watched me.

"Hey Star, where ya goin?" He asked. I stopped and turned around.

"I'm going out with Speedy." I said and walked out of the tower before he could say anything else.

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now 

I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever   
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Robin watched her go.

"Aw man, I should've known she was going too dump my ass sooner or later." He muttered. He jumped up and ran out the door to get Starfire back.

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to   
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regular POV

Robin entered a small classy restaurant and saw Starfire sitting in the corner of the room all by herself. He walked over and set in the empty chair. Her head shot up to look at him. A scowl came over her features.

"What do you want?" She said with an attitude. He felt his heart ache for her to act like this to him.

"Star, look. I didn't mean to treat you like that." He said. She laid down her menu and said,

"How can you be sorry for kicking me around like I'm one of your little pets." She said. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Star, I'm just sorry. Please don't leave me." He said. His voice was cracking. He was about ready to cry. He knew that he didn't deserve her. Shoot. He didn't deserve to live after treating her like a little toy. He looked at her to see a smile on her face. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. She just couldn't. At least he apologized. She leaned over the table and whispered,

"Apology excepted." She kissed him. He deepened the kiss. At that moment, Speedy came in. He was speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He waved his hands and looked between the two. The pair parted to see Speedy. They stood up and Starfire said,

"Sorry Speedy. We just weren't meant to be." The two walked out. Speedy waited till they left and started to danced like Brittany Spears.

"I'm not paying for the food!" He yelled and one of Robin's disk came back and hit him. Brown goop went over his mouth and he couldn't talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy ending! Now we don't have to hear Speedy say things like "My hair!!". What a loser. Anyways, please review.


End file.
